Warsling Sniper
Description The Warsling sniper is an expert in the use of the weapon commonly associated with the halfling race. Among the hin, these individuals are known by their proper name, and are often accorded great respect. To nearly everyone else, however, these sharpshooters are known as "those damned sling assassins!" or by even more colorful epithets. While some warsling snipers do actually sell their talents to those wishing to dispose of their enemies, most are not professional assassins but rather highly skilled specialists who use their skills to help protect their communities or improve their chances of adventuring succesfully. A number of warsling snipers remain with their family most of their lives, imparting their superlative skills to the young. Fighters, monks and rogues are the most common practicioners of warsling snipery. Some barbarians and rangers, particularly those fighting for a partisan cause or engaged in the protracted defense of the homeland; find the warsling sniper's talents highly useful in their work. The occasional druid or cleric may adopt this path of study if it seems to support or compliment her religous beliefs and practices. Wizards seldom sacrifice the benefits of additional spells to take up this path. The art of warsling expertise is often passed from generation to generation, particularly among the lightfoot hin. This strong familial association is perhaps the reason that warsling snipers are found more frequently among the lightfoot haflings than the ghostwise or stronghearts. Warsling snipers are not unknown among the ghostwise or strongheart hin, but generally these subraces prefer different sorts of ranged weapons. A small gathering of warsling snipers sometimes cooperates to undertake a joint mission, and at least a few wandering lightfoot communities boast small military units of warsling snipers. Requirements Race: Halfling BAB: 5+ Skills: Craft Weapon 3, Hide 4, Spot 6 ranks Feat: Pointblank Shot, Weapon Focus Sling Class Features - Hit Die: d6 - Base Attack Bonus: High - High Saves: Reflex - Weapon Proficiencies: A Halfling Warslinger gains no weapon proficiencies. - Armor Proficiencies: A Halfling Warslinger gains no armor proficiencies. - Skill Points: 2 + Int Modifier. - Class Skills: Craft Armor, Craft Weapon, Hide, Listen, Move silently, Sense Motive, Spot. - Spells per Day/Spells Known: This class offers no spell progression. - Class Feats 1: Sniper's Vision 2: 3: Ricochet Shot 4: 5: Improved Critical: Sling 6: Improved Ricochet -No bonus feats. Abilities Sniper's Vision Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Warslinger 1 Specifics: When using a sling, you gain a +1 Attack bonus beyond any enhancement or attack bonus the sling itself already offers. At Warslinger level 6 the bonus increases to +2. Use: Automatic Ricochet Shot Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Warslinger 3 Specifics: Once per round as a mode at you may use your expertise with the sling to deliver a ricochetting bullet. The ricochet hits one additional targets beyond the initial target. The ricochette counts as a free attack originating from the previously hit target at a nearby new target, and occurs at a -4 Attack bonus penalty. Use: Selected Improved Critical: Sling Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Warslinger 5 Specifics: The Warslinger gains the feat Improved Critical: Sling at 5th level, irregardless of qualifying for the feat. Use: Automatic Improved Ricochet Shot Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Warslinger 6 Specifics: Ricochetted bullets may now hit three additional targets instead of one. You still need to hit each target to get a subsequent ricochette. You also do 1d6 more damage bludgeoning damage on a ricochette shot. Use: Automatic Class courtesy of Rasael, thorough testing by the Quality Control Team. Implementation on the server by Luna. From Races of Faerun p. 188. Category:Classes Category:Prestige Class Category:Playable Class